


【周迦+狂周迦】食色性也

by MiloHolic



Series: CB/FTM Karna [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 3p, Anal Sex, Funny, M/M, Out of Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, 两攻一受, 欢乐三人车, 狂娜有一根好用的尾巴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 没羞没臊大阪纪行一边谐一边黄我终于写3P辣（自豪）！！！！3P警告，OOC警告，私设警告，CB警告；外观全部采用pako的大阪旅行印度人系列PS：是活动&情人节贺文！
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer of Red, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: CB/FTM Karna [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945096
Kudos: 5





	【周迦+狂周迦】食色性也

阿周那快要受不了了。他默默地落到了队伍的最后尾，想要用物理的距离甩掉这股阴魂不散的影响。

……效果不佳。

这是一支六人的队伍，迦尔纳和阿周那Alter走在最前面，手里拿着好几样食物，还在不断被新的香味吸引注意力，马嘶、立香和玛修走在中间，不知在聊什么，又说又笑，只有阿周那一脸沉痛地走在最后，似乎突然之间对地砖的花纹产生了巨大的兴趣。

不，阿周那不是故意想表现得这么不合群。如果不是情况这么尴尬，他也很想加入前面这群人的聊天。可是……

黑皮肤的青年抬起头，迅速瞟了一眼一马当先走在最前的枪兵；十分凑巧，后者也在这时，仿佛得了心灵感应般回过头来，恰好与他四目相对。迦尔纳鼓着半边腮帮子，嘴里叼了一串丸子，手里还攥了个肉包子。他眨眨青绿色的眼睛，取下丸子，朝着阿周那竖起一根大拇指，露出“没问题”式的爽朗微笑。

……这个人根本就没明白自己在担心什么！！！

阿周那一把捂住额头，一边感到恼火，一边感到无奈。再次抬起头，迦尔纳已经转回了脑袋，专注于自己的食物，这一次与他迎面相遇的是阿周那Alter的视线，后者嘴里含着一串和兄长嘴里别无二致的团子，眨眨眼睛，看看他，又看看迦尔纳。靛蓝的尾尖在白色T恤下面摆动了一下，人形大猫眯起眼睛，似乎想到了些什么。

然而，虽然本质是同一个人，阿周那还是一点也不想知道他在想什么——不，事实恰恰相反。

他很确定他们在想的是同一件事。

时间倒退到5个小时以前。

一切都要从迦尔纳今天穿着的那身衣服开始说起。

让黑白印度兄弟两人独处，就是他们犯下的第一个错误。不过这次，阿周那倒是总算可以理直气壮、毫不内疚地说，这都是迦尔纳不好——或者说得更准确点，是迦尔纳那身衣服不好。

出门在外，当然要穿现代风格的便装，以免惊吓路人。这是御主提出的建议，大家都已经很习惯了，该换什么换什么。阿周那不知道是谁给迦尔纳挑的衣服，可是，黑色的嬉皮风宽松兜帽卫衣，下身却是短靴和皮带短裤，好像故意在显摆他那双大长腿一般……好吧，虽然的确合适，但这在现代人的服装里也是潮得夸张的那一类好吗！更可怕的是，因为枪兵身上的黑色灵装从不离身，他图凉快直接省去了作为打底的紧身裤也无人发现。直到迦尔纳三番五次停下脚步去抚摸被皮带勒得难受的大腿肉，阿周那才意识到，这个人的短裤之下其实是裸腿，而裸腿之上还极有可能是真空。

“不，内裤的话我还是有好好穿的。”迦尔纳一本正经地对他说。

我知道你向来觉得我的情绪很好读懂，但你能不能不要随便解读！——还有，重点是这里吗！

阿周那当即就想发怒，然而，迦尔纳完全没有意识到弟弟已经开始生气了。他的注意力很快便被冰淇淋摊吸引了过去。并不稀奇，白发枪兵一贯如此，旅行在外，精神放松的时刻，食物高于一切。

于是，阿周那就这么犯下了第二个大错。

他给迦尔纳买了一支牛奶冰淇淋。

还没走出十几米，阿周那的情绪就从后悔变成了极度后悔。迦尔纳从来不知道何谓优雅地吃饭，对着一支冰淇淋也照样吃得狼吞虎咽，他生来体温就比常人要高，在热气蒸熏之下，冰做的糖霜很快便融化成白色黏液，湿哒哒地沾在迦尔纳的脸上，手上，和嘴唇之间。或许是冰淇淋的味道让他感到意犹未尽，迦尔纳伸出红艳的舌头，一点一点将自己的嘴唇和手指舔舐干净。

迦尔纳就这样低着头抬起眼，青绿色的视线从茶色的镜片下投向阿周那，微红的脸上衬了一抹赤色的眼妆，简直好比诗人曲中所写的舞姬优伶一般魅人而煽情。阿周那倒吸一口凉气，感觉裤子突然有点紧。他忍不住也脸红了。

作为一个难能可贵的常识人，阿周那今天外出的衣着十分常规，他没能想到的是，普通款的长裤可没法遮掩胯间的异样。

多尴尬啊，又不是情窦初开的十五岁少年，居然还会被这点操作正中下怀。

他别过脑袋不去看迦尔纳，试图用某种冥想或者念经一般的方法强行浇灭这股不合时宜的欲望。可白发的枪兵却有不同的意见。他歪过脑袋，像一只猫般若有所思地眯起了青绿色的眼，而后伸出一根手指，勾住了阿周那的后衣领。

“我想做了。”几乎是整个人都趴在了阿周那的肩上，迦尔纳温暖的体温和温暖的气息一并洒在阿周那敏感的耳廓上，激起一层鸡皮疙瘩，“……陪我。”

与其说是对话、是陈述，不如说，这更像是一道命令。总被人评价为严厉冷淡、不近人情的漂亮脸蛋仍旧是面无表情，这份猫一般的本性除了阿周那们以外再无人见识过。迦尔纳的语调喑哑、慵懒，带着一点喉音，仿佛在无意——或者说有意地勾引。再一次，阿周那控制不住地深吸一口气，胯下的小兄弟像是得了令一般，彻底支棱了起来。

想做了的到底是谁，这是在干什么——难不成是为阿周那打掩护吗？没由来地，他有些恼羞成怒，索性也一并抛弃了消灭杂念的想法。阿周那从来讨厌被迦尔纳施舍的感觉。他由着黑衣的白发的枪兵拽着他前进，目的地是楼梯转角某个光线昏暗的杂物间。时间才不过刚刚下午，四周都不见人影，两个人侧身溜进了门，咔哒一声，从里面落上了锁。

是的，你没有会错意思。简单来说，阿周那通身苦修来的忍耐力没有半点作用，他把持不住，在公共场合操了自己的异父哥哥。没错，天授的英雄当然知道，白日宣淫是不知廉耻的行为。他并不为自己的行为感到骄傲。可是，迦尔纳确实拥有一具迷人的、叫人抗拒不了的身体，同时也熟知如何才能让阿周那丢盔弃甲理智全无。

正如他所言，黑色的短裤之下确实不是真空，然而和正常情况也相去甚远。乱七八糟的耳鬓厮磨与纠缠中，阿周那急切地探了一只手进去，发现这个人穿的居然是一条三角女式内裤。迦尔纳发出一声舒服的叹息，一条长腿抬了起来，大腿内侧在他的腰上饱含暗示性地摩挲。

“……你这家伙，怎么穿着这种东西？”

情欲正中，阿周那已经很克制了，可他听起来还是好像要立刻爆炸一般。迦尔纳愣了一下，歪着脑袋想了想，理直气壮地回答：“因为这跟我平常穿的黄金铠甲的款式差不多，所以我就直接拿来穿了。选择自己更适应的衣物，有什么问题吗？”

原来如此，好像也有一番道理……但要说有什么问题的话，那问题真是大了去了。

这个人到底有没有常识啊？即答：当然没有。

算了，阿周那不想再白费口舌，横竖他已经硬得好像石头一样了。一腔憋屈的怒火全部化为暴力的亲吻，阿周那将他这位伤风败俗的哥哥抵在墙上，直接把后者下半身的裤子全都脱了下来。

过程大抵可以省略，总之，他们大概在里面待了30多分钟。因为本质上只是为了快速纾解欲望，阿周那并不温柔，满脑子只想着赶紧把人给办了，免得被路人发觉他们在干什么。迦尔纳被他弄得很痛，但同时也非常兴奋。他总想伸手，用尖尖的爪子去挠他，权当某种无足轻重的发泄。于是乎，阿周那干脆将他的手反剪到背后，更用力地干他。结果，迦尔纳甚至比阿周那高潮得更早，女阴在巅峰中剧烈收缩，热情地亲吻楔在身体里的大家伙，青绿色的眼中随着他剧烈的动作落下晶莹的泪珠。这种突如其来的野炮当然不会有事先准备的安全套，阿周那半是赌气半是报复心理，毫不客气地选择内射，把迦尔纳下面那张不知餍足的小嘴彻底喂了个饱。

而这，就他们犯下的第三个错误。

完事之后，迦尔纳几乎站不住，只能倚着弟弟，靠在他肩上喘气。阿周那扶着他的腰稳住平衡，顺势抽出自己的阴茎，几乎是立刻，他就知道自己做得过火了。在此前的辛勤“开垦”和重力的作用下，混着白色精液的淫水顺着迦尔纳的大腿内侧流下，渗进短靴内侧，甚至滴落到地上。

白发枪兵恼怒地咕哝了一声，抓起那条被扔到一边的女式内裤，试图把它们擦掉。然而阿周那射进去的量实在是太过惊人，等到这些羞人的液体完全被擦干净，饱受蹂躏的内裤也基本已经彻底玩儿完。还没想出个解决的办法，阿周那便目瞪口呆地看着迦尔纳潇洒地把内裤扔进垃圾桶。白发青年甩了甩汗湿的头发，对他露出“没问题”式的爽朗微笑。

“我们走吧，阿周那。御主他们还在等我们呢。”他自信满满、没心没肺地对完全傻掉了的阿周那说。

回忆到此为止。千言万语化为一句话：现在迦尔纳的短裤下面不仅是裸腿，还真的是真空。

他本人倒是对此完全无所谓，想来这和他平常的打扮区别并不大，甚至还多穿了几件衣服，可以说是非常照顾大家的心情了。只是，对常识人而言，多穿了一层衣服就宛如多加了一层羞耻感。阿周那越想越后悔，越想越在意，简直羞得快要走不动路了。现在Alter必然也发现了异样（只是时间问题而已），即便直觉不是阿周那的强项，他也可以预料到，等会儿一定不得太平。

啊哈，他的想法一点不错。

因为无需担心预算不足，他们住的是当地最好的酒店。御主自然睡的是最高级的总统套房，剩下的从者们都是标准间。阿周那和迦尔纳共用一间大床房，而阿周那Alter有别的安排。

含糊其辞地说“别的安排”，是因为不管你给阿周那Alter怎么安排，他晚上都必然雷打不动地到迦尔纳所在的房间里过夜。结果反正都相同，刻意安排根本是多此一举。

今晚亦然，脑袋上长着一对蓝角的前异闻带之王甚至连御主费了老大力气教会他的敲门礼节都一并舍弃，直接灵体化，又在房间里显了形。

“……你们，有事情瞒着我。”

不是疑问句，而是肯定句。神明想必自己早有论断。阿周那Alter飘在半空，终于得到解放的尾巴在背后烦躁地甩来甩去，他居高临下地如此宣告。

探寻的目光飘向阿周那，阿周那正在喝水，差点没把一口水全喷出来。

……看什么看，看他做什么！他能说什么啊！

无言以对，阿周那连忙把眼神挪开，满脸黑线。这感觉真的很怪，就像是做了亏心事的父母在逃避小孩——虽然阿周那Alter根本就不是什么小孩，不如说是真正的老司机。他的年龄比他俩加起来还要再大十倍不止。

“自己”不给回答，于是，阿周那Alter看向身为共犯的迦尔纳。吃饱喝足还累惨了的白发枪兵已经像一条死狗一样，抱着枕头、脸朝下趴在了床上，背部均匀地起伏着，似乎已经无忧无虑地沉入了睡眠的怀抱。别说给个回答，他可能连Alter来了都不知道。而阿周那Alter，很明显，对此十分不满。

对于阿周那Alter只要和迦尔纳共处一室，不出十秒钟就会被他的宿敌吸引走注意力这回事，阿周那此刻一边感到庆幸，一边微妙地有些不爽。他的另一个自我总是表现得迦尔纳好像理所当然是属于他的东西一般，阿周那不喜欢这样。他放下水杯，大声咳嗽了一下，但没人理他。阿周那Alter从空中俯下身来，死盯着迦尔纳掩藏在白色发梢下的后颈看个不停，尾尖竖得笔直，高高地翘到了天上。

过了好一会儿，阿周那才后知后觉地想起来，在之前意乱情迷的时候，他似乎、大概、也许……确实是在迦尔纳的后颈上咬了一口。按理来说，有黄金铠甲的保护，他没嗑到牙齿已经算不错的了……但不知为何，那个红红的牙印，确实真真切切地就摆在那里。

所有乱七八糟的想法都消失了，阿周那这就想从酒店17楼跳下去，当场逃跑。

接下来的事情只会让他愈发后悔自己为什么没有早点这么干。阿周那Alter降落在迦尔纳身边，舒服地摆了个侧身半躺的姿势，一手撑着脑袋，一手隔着黑色卫衣落在迦尔纳的脊背上，仿佛撸猫一般地来回抚摸着。那根长长的靛蓝色尾巴从背后挪到身前，在迦尔纳的大腿上不动声色地卷了两圈，尖细灵活的尾尖顺势就沿着短裤的下摆钻了进去。

这个场面实在是太色情了。不知道是不是错觉，阿周那好像听到迦尔纳闷在枕头里含混迷糊地“嗯”了一声。阿周那Alter闭着一只眼睛，神色严肃得就好像在做数学题，而阿周那僵在原地，整个面红耳赤，努力控制自己不要盯着那根不安分的尾巴看，也不要去想他到底在做什么。

“嗯……果然如此吗？”阿周那Alter若有所思地说着，伸手抚平迦尔纳后脑勺上翘起的白发，“明明带了衣服，却不好好穿全套，果然是恶……嗯？”

像是又发觉了什么，阿周那Alter眯起眼睛。卷在大腿上的蓝色的细鳞蠕动了两下，尾尖继续深入。迦尔纳还没有醒，他迷迷糊糊地伸出一只右手，想阻止下半身扰人睡眠的玩意儿，被阿周那Alter眼疾手快一把抓住。

“原来如此……原来如此。”涂着蓝色指甲油的指尖别有深意地描绘着枪兵手背上金色的线条，言语间染上一丝笑意。阿周那Alter抬起头，食指上不知何时沾染了一点暧昧的黏液。他仔细地端详着，而后，如一只发现自己的零食被人偷吃了的猫咪一般，将微妙的目光投向捂着脸、浑身滚烫煤炭一般、似乎能原地起火的阿周那，“……只不过跟你们分开了这么一小会儿，你们就干出这样的事来。”

这分明是指责，神的语气却云淡风轻。阿周那耻得浑身发抖，即便如此，他的内心里还有容忍一丝理智之声的余裕——怎么回事，这不科学。明明他和迦尔纳确实是恋爱关系，为什么他会有一种被捉奸在床的感觉？

迦尔纳还是没有醒。平常明明是那么敏锐的一个人，在这种时候，神经却简直粗得令人发指。他发出睡意朦胧的哼哼，手胡乱挥舞，不是十分有力地抗议那只在他身体里胡作非为的尾巴。然而大腿已经被缠住了，能够挣扎的范围有限，阿周那Alter索性揽着他的腰，把脸贴过去，故意将温热的吐息洒在耳廓上。

尾巴的动作肉眼可见地越来越过分，哪怕用膝盖，阿周那都知道Alter在干什么。迦尔纳的双腿难耐地在床单上磨蹭，过了好一会儿，他突然挺直了腰，发出一声喘息，同时也终于睁开了眼睛。微红的脸、迷离的眼，看起来仍然是不甚清醒的样子，迦尔纳转过头，皱着眉看着一脸无辜的Alter，推了他一把。

Alter十分顺从地退开来，然而完成了工作的尾巴早已顺势解开了裤扣，分开的动作也将下半身唯一的遮掩一并拉开，刚刚在睡奸中被玩弄到潮吹的女阴和湿透的大腿一并暴露在两双千里眼下。

“……阿周那。”

白发的美青年坐起身，叹了口气，无奈地看着自己这副不堪入目的情态。Alter倒是很高兴，他甩了甩湿哒哒的尾巴，脸上露出浅浅的微笑。

“败给欲的诱惑乃是恶，两位。”他眯起变为浅灰的眼睛，低声说道，“违反我们的契约擅自行淫更是大恶。别以为能瞒过我，迦尔纳，你是真正的恶首——所以，你要接受双倍的惩罚。”

为什么会变成这样呢？阿周那完全想不通。为什么迦尔纳是恶首，而且什么是契约，他们什么时候签了契约？这一切根本一点逻辑和公平性都没有，就算真的存在，也是完全的不平等条约——不，这些都不重要。归根到底，只是Alter想要个占有迦尔纳的理由罢了。

神的私心有时候真是可怕，取回一点人性之后，他就是这样不讲道理。有时候阿周那怀疑执着于善恶究竟真的是他身为狂战士的本性，还是他借此胡作非为的保护伞。不过，他还没有莽撞到把这种问题直接问出口来。

或许是“贫者的见识”看穿了他真正的想法，又或许只是出于有求必应的本能，迦尔纳盯着阿周那Alter看了一会儿，又思考了一下，便点点头，接受了他的提议。

“竟然把因果都想明白了，真是细致……既然你都已经提出要求了，我就没有拒绝的理由。毕竟，你就是这样的男人啊。”他坦然地回答，起身跪在床上，脱掉卫衣。为数不多完全裸露的皮肤上，白天残留的吻痕尚未褪去，鲜红的宝石在灯光下闪闪发光。

阿周那的心情复杂了起来。

……有时候，真希望他不要在这方面都这么豁达。

于是，他们落入了一个荒唐，却十分火辣的境地。阿周那其实不知道自己为什么要配合，但总之他还是满脸通红地配合了。“不管怎么说，既然他们都在场，就断然没有让阿周那Alter吃独食而自己走掉或者在一边看着的道理”——这种带一点酸味的内心活动，阿周那当然是打死也不会说出口的。

意识到他们两个想一起上，迦尔纳只是皱了一下眉头，没有更多的反应。他侧躺在床上，一前一后被弟弟们夹在中间，一条腿被抬高，露出下半身湿润而敏感的穴口。润滑液淋在他身上，不知道几只手（应该还有一条尾巴）在他身上来回游走，迦尔纳正想说点什么，下巴却被强行扭到一边，他的嘴唇落进一个绵长的亲吻中。

被亲吻本应是一件很舒服的事情。他们都已经相处了这么久了，迦尔纳很清楚该如何对付这两个本质相同，却又处处不同的阿周那；他顺从地张开嘴唇迎接对方。

Alter的亲吻总是显得十分乱无章法，比起吻迦尔纳，他更像是在咬人。归根到底，他当神的时间已经远远超过了做人的时间，很多不该忘记的事都早已忘记了。在如何成为一个合格的优秀爱人方面，Alter还只能算是个学生。

只是，他可能学得有点太快了。

在过激的深吻中，一双手从背后绕到他的胸前，怜爱地抚摸着红色的宝石，而后便转移目标，捏住迦尔纳胸口的乳头，温柔地揉搓着。温热的吐息落在后颈，那个还未完全褪去的牙痕上，似有若无地亲吻着伤口。

迦尔纳喘得越来越大声。乳尖很快便发红挺立，他的身体已经被这两个人开发得近乎熟练，只是这种程度的碰触，就能条件反射地生出隔靴搔痒般的快感。他在亲吻的间隙中伸出手，去推那只探入他双腿之间寻找阴蒂的作恶尾巴，却没注意到胸口处的手突然少了一只，涂满润滑液的手拨开臀缝，一根手指滑进后穴中。

“……！”

他惊了一下，被推住的尾巴趁着这个机会越过了迦尔纳的胳膊，准确无误地刺进大阴唇之间，找到因为之前的睡奸已经爽得有些发麻的阴蒂，再次开始折磨这个敏感的部位，肆无忌惮。

Alter恋恋不舍地放开了哥哥的嘴唇和舌头。比起享用，他更想听这个人失控时发出的媚叫。迦尔纳的叫床声总是非常诱人动听。白皙的青年出了一身的汗，里里外外都湿得一塌糊涂，后穴里的手指从一根增加到两根、三根。

脸上一片潮红，声音破碎不堪，他们太知道哥哥的敏感点在什么地方了，几处一并围攻，能把这个人的理智都扔去九霄云外。迦尔纳爽得脚趾都蜷缩了起来，几乎完全吊在了阿周那Alter身上。很可惜，这已经是今天之内的第三个回合，他真的已经吹不出任何东西了。

比起单纯的做爱，这确实更像是一场惩罚。被玩弄得晕头转向的枪兵没有注意到，或者说根本没有办法注意到，两个阿周那越过他的肩头，迅速对视了一眼。

确认过眼神，在想同样的事。不愧是我。

“……？”

电光石火之间，湿哒哒的迦尔纳被他俩齐心协力扭了个新的姿势。

现在，他趴在阿周那Alter身上，刚刚还在身体里翻来搅去的一二三四全都齐刷刷退了出去，快感突然断片，迦尔纳一瞬间空虚得有点茫然。滑溜溜的尾巴蹭过来，缠在他纤瘦的右腿上，从大腿到膝窝再到小腿，甚至还用尾尖顽皮地勾了一下皮带下的大腿肉。四只手扶着他的腰和臀，将第一根粗大怒张的黑色阴茎送进梨花带雨的女穴之中。

“……！！！”

正戏来得真快，看来有人是真的不想再等了。阿周那Alter发出一声被撸顺了毛的猫咪一般的咕哝，抓住迦尔纳的大腿，连喘口气的时间都不留给他，即刻便开始了极为快速的律动。

这感觉就像是骑在一匹发疯的野马背上一样，而且完全看不到驯服对方的希望。又痛又爽，迦尔纳的手无意识地攥紧了Alter的白衣服，随着他的节奏摆动着腰部，引导着体内的大家伙去顶感觉最好的地方。在他身后，阿周那默不作声地左右分开被黑色灵装覆盖的臀瓣，露出刚刚被充分扩张过、此时正因快感而不断收缩的后穴。

这时，阿周那Alter微笑起来，停下动作。

“迦尔纳，为什么你不把这身灵装给脱掉呢？”

“嗯……？”

被叫了名字的青年眼神涣散，似乎不能理解他在说什么。

Alter自说自话地继续：“没关系，我帮你脱下来。”

言毕，自神明手掌触摸着大腿的地方，全身的黑色灵装都如潮水般褪去，露出下面凝脂般的白色皮肤。这看起来并不是迦尔纳自愿而为，原来他居然还能做到这种事。阿周那迷惑地眨眨眼睛，不知道这是在做什么。不过，大约三秒过后，他就得到了答案。

逐渐褪去的灵装越过了腰线，将迦尔纳的背和腰窝一并展示出来。在那里——在和纤瘦的身体相比之下会显得十分有料的丰满臀部之上，迦尔纳的后腰上，出现了一个古怪的图案。

一小片黑色，缀以鲜红的边沿，精巧的书法，大胆的着色，一个明显经过精心绘制，仔仔细细描绘到身体上的设计字体纹身，它所写下的单词是——“阿周那”（Arjuna）。就好像一个标记，一个宣誓主权的印章一般，美丽淫靡中带着一丝顽皮，起头的大写A甚至还戴了一顶小小的王冠。

起先，阿周那的大脑一片空白；过了大约几秒后，“轰”地一声，黑王子浑身上下的温度立刻开始飙升。他张口结舌地僵在原地，而Alter的笑容越发加深，他看了阿周那一眼，双手捧起迦尔纳的脸，像抚摸猫一般抚摸着他的下巴，眯起眼睛，柔声询问：“迦尔纳……你是什么时候把这个东西纹上去的？”

“因为……哈……便装衣着，必须卸掉黄金甲才能穿，正好、北斋小姐有此提议……”

“说谎。”Alter温柔地戳穿他，“你是为了让她给你纹这个纹身，才刻意卸掉黄金甲的，不是吗？”

“……”

“虽然只是一时卸去，但只要再次穿上刀枪不入的铠甲，这个纹身就会彻底消失，没人会知道它曾经存在过……太狡猾了，迦尔纳。你就这么喜欢成为阿周那（我）的所有物……你就这么喜欢阿周那（我）吗？”

“……”

“白天发生的一切，也是同样……无论是刻意穿上不合身的女式内裤，还是偷偷使用魔力放出融化掉冰淇淋，以及一些更过分、更隐秘的小动作……都是故意而为之。迦尔纳……在有意地诱惑阿周那同你行淫。”

“……”

“认罪吧，迦尔纳，我的迦尔纳，我们的迦尔纳。你竟然，也会有这样的心思、这样的行为……难以预料。但一切都，逃不过我裁定的眼睛。你现在明白，为什么这是恶，而为什么，你才是真正的恶首了吗？”

“……唔。”

在连番“拷问”下，迦尔纳发出含混的鼻音，仿佛真的认罪伏法，真的开始不好意思了。他别开眼，红着脸难为情地瞥了一眼身后的阿周那，眼角的红妆上沾着一点诱人的水光。这个人居然真的在做爱的时候……在下身还吃着一根阴茎的时候露出了羞耻的神色，此情此景，大概只有他们在做梦才能解释。一瞬间，阿周那甚至对这是否是现实都产生了怀疑——等一下，原来那句“我想做了，陪我”，不是什么为了照顾他面子而打的掩护……而是句彻头彻尾的大实话啊！

阿周那也说不清到底哪件事给自己的冲击更大。是阿周那Alter云淡风轻的陈述，还是一贯诚实的迦尔纳竟然完全没有否认的事实。阿周那Alter轻轻曲起膝盖，将迦尔纳白皙的臀部顶得更高，后穴如同珍馐佳肴般，呈现到阿周那眼前。

“好了，真正的阿周那（我）。很意外吗？我们的迦尔纳就是拥有这样的淫性，无论这是被调教出来的，还是天性如此……你难道觉得，一个阿周那（我），就可以满足得了他吗？”

答案当然是不可以。都已经到这个份上了，不两人一起上直接干翻他已经收不了场了。那一排纹在后腰上的惹眼字母，在后入的体位中正好就暴露在阿周那眼前，出挑的色彩在汗湿的白皙皮肤上舞动。即便心不甘情不愿他也得承认，这玩意真的很有用，真的有诱惑到他。阿周那缴械投降，阿周那一柱擎天，阿周那彻底自暴自弃。

什么呀，不就是操迦尔纳的屁股吗，真是不好意思，这事儿他老有经验了——甚至和Alter一起操迦尔纳这都不是第一次了，他俩熟练得跟什么似的，谁见了不尊他俩一声烹汤圆之神。

于是，废话不再多说。粗硬的龟头分开臀瓣，顶开后穴入口，直直地操了进去。迦尔纳的体内比以往还要更热，他早就习惯后面被操了，可这人情动时往往敏感得过分，此时还是不由自主挺直了腰，浑身都颤抖起来。阿周那Alter把脸埋在迦尔纳的锁骨之间，手掐着迦尔纳纤细的腰，帮阿周那稳住平衡，手指则迷恋地抚摸着后腰上的纹身，沿着线条暧昧地描绘着。他乐得不动，让身上这两个人替自己服务，不紧不慢地享受着紧致的阴道和柔软的粘膜，一张一合，如同在被顶礼膜拜；而阿周那被身下白皙皮肤、艳丽纹身和其上不断轻柔游走的黑色指尖的组合画面刺激得不轻，眼睛微微泛红，已经有些失去理智了，他一只手从后面抓住迦尔纳的手臂，另一只手则扯了满手的白发，仿佛想要就这么活活干死兄长一般，猛烈地骑着身下的青年。

两根粗大的阴茎一同楔进去，下半身都好像不是自己的了。迦尔纳本就纤瘦，此刻肚子更是塞得满满胀胀，仿佛刚刚怀孕的女人。高涨的性欲得到满足的同时，他也觉得自己似乎离坏掉不远了，阿周那比往常更加兴奋，他变得更大、更长，一个劲死命地往里顶，撞得枪兵嗓子嘶哑、身体发软。意识模糊中，迦尔纳抓住床单，试图从激烈的夹击中逃离，又被好几只手（还有一根尾巴）捞着腰和腿拽回来，埋在发间的手指抓得他不得不仰起脑袋接受Alter深得令人窒息的亲吻，就连头皮都被扯得微微发痛。

明明只是一时兴起想要恶作剧而已，本来会以为是一次不错的施予，结果难道是我过分了吗？施舍的英雄在狂轰滥炸中不解地想着。阿周那Alter咬了咬他的舌尖。下一刻，从未体验过的事情发生了。身体深处传来一声“啵”的轻声响动，阿周那把自己完全顶了进去，恨不得连饱满的囊袋都一同塞在后穴里，彻底结合的搏动中，伞状龟头碾过某个敏感无比的皱褶，瞬间引爆所有快感；仿若心有灵犀一般，几乎是同时，阿周那Alter突然也动作起来，毫不留情地将龟头一把顶在子宫口上，仿佛要直接突破、闯入生命之房般用力；而惯于作恶的尾尖也没有衔着，它灵活地用分叉绞紧阴蒂，半强迫迦尔纳一同与他们攀上高峰。

迦尔纳稍稍推开Alter，呼吸彻底紊乱，他发出一声丢人的、完全失控的尖叫。好痛，真的好痛；但也爽到快要失去意识，神经网络仿佛要处理不了这么多信息，在脑后发出警报般的轰鸣。他的双腿一边不住地发抖，一边四处乱蹬，眼泪和口水一同流淌出来，恍惚间似乎还有什么东西淅淅沥沥地从下半身流出来，弄脏了Alter的衣服，他已经没有力气去搞清楚那究竟是什么了。最后——留在迦尔纳的意识中的，最后的记忆，是阿周那如一只野兽般，又一次一口咬在他的后颈上，两个男人一同在他体内松了精关，把他一点点填满。被强行塞进来的魔力仿如同要从内部给他打上标记般无比浓郁，身体内部饱胀、粘膜充分接触的触感万分淫靡。

阿周那Alter抬起迦尔纳的下巴，乱七八糟的漂亮脸蛋上浮着一层醉酒般的红晕，青绿色的眼神已经涣散了。被夹在中间的白皙男人在高潮中无意识地攥紧Alter白色的衣服，衣服已经被彻底弄脏，但他心满意足。湿哒哒的尾尖抬起来，留恋地抚弄着肿起的乳头，恶作剧一般把奇怪的液体一同抹在这具无瑕的身体上。在胸口正中，那颗宝石纯洁的绯红突然混入一丝杂色，在呼吸的起伏之中，渐渐镀上一层幽蓝的荧光。

他们真的有点做过火了，一波骚操作下来，即便坚韧耐操如迦尔纳也差点没能起得来床。偏巧第二天他们有行程安排（顺带一提，直到被八爪鱼迦尔纳缠得睡过了头之后，阿周那才想起这件事来，可以说这日子过得确实是太舒服了），要前往下一个地方，阿周那和阿周那Alter轮流接力把直不起腰的白发枪兵当麻袋一般十里狂奔扛到终点，才终不至酿成大错。

不过，因为在床上玩得太嗨而差点赶不上飞机这种事，只要死不承认，就可以当作从没发生，“最优秀的从者”（自称）丢不起这个人。于是，当御主（未成年）问起他们三人究竟为何集体迟到，不学好的印度兄弟们只能装傻的装傻，望天的望天，打哈哈的打哈哈。

无论如何，至少事情还在有惊无险地按计划进行。阿周那叹了口气，脱力一般坐在座位上，终于能够放松下来。感谢迦勒底的作弊安排，他们不必缩在经济舱里，而可以坐双人一排的商务舱。过了大约五分钟，坐在走廊侧的迦尔纳突然对飞机的音乐系统产生了极大的兴趣，然而像他这样的幸运D，当然没能从机组手中拿到正常可用的耳机。迦尔纳索性解开安全带，站起身来，伸长了手，去够行李架上的背包，四处摸索着想找出一副适用的耳机来。

“喂，迦尔纳！”阿周那抬起头，责备出声，“飞机马上要起飞了，先坐下——”

说到一半，他又猛地卡壳了，迦尔纳自然也没有理会他。飞机上空间狭小，那条惹祸的黑色短裤，和短裤下纤细的腰身再次近在眼前，甚至动来动去，隐约勾勒出一点引人遐想的股间线条。不，等一下，如果没记错的话，今天早上过得十分混乱。他们根本没有时间替迦尔纳翻找多余的衣物，不如说，其实根本没能确定所谓的置换用贴身衣物是否真实存在。所以说，这就意味着……

“白日宣淫，是恶，刻意诱惑，也是恶……但热裤真空和后腰纹身，怎么看都是善。”阿周那Alter的声音悠悠地从椅背后传来。

……不不不，这么随便的吗？！这样不行吧，神明大人！你对善恶的判定标准也未免太怪了吧？！

怎地周围就没有个正常人呢？！阿周那猛地拍了下额头，有些崩溃地抬起头，一把拉住迦尔纳的卫衣，恼怒不已地想把他扯回座位上。这份力气扑了个空，迦尔纳已经先他一步俯下了身体，直勾勾地注视着阿周那，仿佛有什么话想说。

只是眨眼的功夫，“他只是想说说话”这种天真的想法便烟消云散。这是由高大联排座椅形成的、突如其来的私密一瞬，这个狭小的空间里除了他们之外，再无别人。迦尔纳取下黑色的兜帽，双唇微张，洁白的贝齿间伸出艳红的舌尖。青绿色的眼在眼角红妆的映衬下透出妖艳的色泽。他的表情柔和下来，朝着天授的英雄露出一个不怀好意的、小恶魔般的笑容。

即便飞机起飞前的灯光非常昏暗，即便迦尔纳点到为止，只是做了这么一个小小的动作，便迅速恢复到正常状态——阿周那还是借着弓兵的优秀视力，清楚地看到了他舌尖上闪过的一丝金属寒光。

——那是一枚精致而小巧的舌钉。

阿周那Alter优雅而刻意地清了清嗓子，阿周那的大脑再一次陷入完全的空白。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 是恶女变体——小恶魔（or小魅魔？）迦尔纳哒！


End file.
